villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
General Scales
General Scales is the central antagonist of the science fantasy video game Star Fox Adventures. He was voiced by John Silke. Biography General Scales is the leader of the evil SharpClaw tribe. After being denied a position of power due to his greed, he repeatedly tried to take over Sauria, which at the time was called Dinosaur Planet, but the other dinosaurs were able to stop his attacks, until one day, in his quest for power, ﻿he unwittingly came across the disembodied spirit of Andross, though he was unaware of who or exactly what he was. All that he knew was that he gained greater power. He removed the Spell Stones from the center of Sauria to break the planet apart. Krystal attempted to stop him, but he threw her over the edge of his battleship, the Galleon, saying he wanted to control the planet with fear. A CloudRunner saved Krystal from falling to her death, but she was later trapped in a crystal by Andross, who only gave General Scales power so he would take over Dinosaur Planet and, by doing so, ensure Krystal's arrival, as he planned to use her power to control the Krazoa Spirits and revive himself. General Scales was unaware of this, only wanting to rule Dinosaur Planet himself. Fox McCloud arrived, released four Krazoa Spirits (Krystal earlier released one as well, leaving only the sixth) and brought the spell stones back to the center of Sauria. After Fox released the fifth Krazoa spirit, he entered the sixth and final Krazoa shrine. Instead of a challenge and a Krazoa spirit room, Fox found a battle arena, where he came face to face with General Scales. Before they could fight, however, Andross revealed himself to Scales and forced him to give Fox the final Krazoa Spirit. Then, for unknown reasons (presumably due to the power Andross may have used to force Scales to give up the spirit, or else as a result of him having a Krazoa spirit inside him while not pure of heart), he fell to the ground presumably dead. Three SharpClaws took his belt and began celebrating, his influence over them diminished. Soon later Andross was slain and General Scale's old minions redeemed. Appearance General Scales is a kind of hybrid: half-Tyrannosaurus, half-Raptor, his skin is green, he walks in two feet, he possesses a double hook and a 3-fingered hand, he uses a horned hat and armor. He is about 2.23 meters tall making him the tallest character with human height in the series currently and is very strong. Personality General Scales at the very beginning of the game seems very evil and dark, doesn't care about anything that other creatures need and think he can take everything he wants, however in his form of thinking he is an animal Dark Lord that rules Sauria. He is very bad-tempered and a schemer. He is competent enough to gain temporary success in many of his plans, but his success is always short-lived thanks to Fox. General Scales is shown to be very fierce, ruthless, sadistic, evil and cruel. He does not doubt himself and is always confident in his plans, and appears to enjoy mocking his victims. He is also shown to have an ego, believing that only he is worthy to rule Sauria and showing an arrogant sense of entitlement. Scales also appears to be very cunning and prefers to control Sauria with fear. He is even shown to be cruel to his own tribe, as shown in CloudRunner Fortress when he smacks three SharpClaws aside and later uses one as a shield against Fox. He is also shown to exhibit an extremely power-hungry personality, to the point of not questioning where or who he got his power from when he received it from Andross. Andross describes this by saying "Your desire for power overwhelmed you and blinded you to the truth inside". Before receiving this power he has always been trying to take over Sauria. Powers and Abilities General Scales possesses huge physical strength, great swordsmanship, fierce fighting skills, a very strong tail attack, and earth-based combat. He can also absorb the Krazoa Spirits, given him awesome magic. Scales also has a belt that he can use to vanish, helping in his escape. His introduction before his would-be "boss fight" could imply him to be able to climb up walls. Quotes Gallery Images Starfoxad 091302 4 640w.jpg|General Scales interrogating Cloudrunner Queen. Scales in the Test of Fear.jpg|The ghostly imitation of General Scales during the Test of Fear. Scaleshd1.jpg|Scales with his sword, about to fight Fox. Face of General Scales.jpg Mighty General Scales.jpg Scales.jpg Krystal choke.jpg Videos Starfox - Scales threatens the Queen General Scales Confrontation Trivia *During Star Fox Adventures viral marketing campaign, a wallpaper was released featuring Scales, where it claimed him as a benevolent leader in a somewhat sarcastic manner. *Scales is the only main antagonist in the three main Star Fox games not to technically be fought, since Andross interrupts the fight before it can begin though Scales is the Puppet antagonist to Andross. *General Scales, alongside Captain Shears, are the only two major Star Fox villains whose names does not begin with the letter A. *General Scales is one of the 4 major villains in the Star Fox universe, along with the Aparoid Queen, Andross, and the Anglar Emperor, and one of only 2 to be mentioned in the Star Fox trophy section of Super Smash Bros. Brawl (only mentioned in Tricky's trophy information), the other being Andross. He is also the only one not to be fought as the final boss or in the whole game itself. *General Scales and Andross both seemed to have the exact same kind of eyes. This is probably deliberate to hint at Scales and Andross' connection. However, it should be noted that Scales' eyes differ, as he is seen with normal eyes in his official renders, but is shown differently during the course of the game, as he possesses a Krazoa Spirit. *Despite being a central character and a major villain, Scales only gets about 15 minutes on-screen, making just 5 appearances in total with 8 lines in Dino Talk, spanning 70 words and 12 lines in English, spanning 94 words. He has a combined total of 164 words and 220 lines of dialogue. *It is but currently unknown if General Scales is deceased, as he was never seen in the final cutscene of Star Fox Adventures. In Star Fox Assault, Slippy says that the SharpClaw tribe got wiped out, so Scales may have been dead before or during the Aparoid Invasion. *It was unknown how Scales himself managed to get a Krazoa Spirit, since it is said only a being with a pure heart can pass the test to be possessed by one. Of course, he could have simply been pure evil. There is also the possibility that this lone Spirit did not have a test to keep it safe from Scales' grasp. *General Scales' shadow appears on the box art of Star Fox Adventures, as if the artwork is taken from his own point of view. This is very likely, as he towers over every main character in that picture and characters with human heights whole. He's also the main antagonist most of the game til Andross reveals Scales is the puppet. Navigation Category:Military Category:Warlords Category:Power Hungry Category:Pawns Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Animals Category:Tyrants Category:Fighters Category:Leader Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Psychopath Category:Humanoid Category:Egotist Category:Sadists Category:Mongers Category:Wrathful Category:Greedy Category:Hybrids Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Arrogant Category:Hegemony Category:Delusional Category:Male Category:Pure Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Betrayed Category:Slaver Category:Archenemy Category:Misogynists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Predator Category:Aliens Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Orator Category:Oppressors Category:Monsters Category:Genocidal Category:Faux Affably Evil